Last Thoughts
by Eimzz
Summary: We all knew that Matt seem rather calm during the time of his death and not knowing that he was going to die. Perhaps where was a other side to him we all never knew about. MattxOC.


"_When i was young. You looked after me. You cared for me. You loved me. I will always love you."_

Car wheels clash and burn as they made contact with the surface of the road as a red car zoom along while other black ones followed. He seem confident. The way he drove, the way his thoughts where set.

"_Act as decoy. Then get the hell out of here. Simple."_

He eyes his rear view mirror as he saw his chasers zooming in. He hits the pedal with his foot as the car gave off an other zooming noise calling out too Matt to kick start the real chase. Yet you would have thought the red head be more worried on where he was going to loose them rather than ponder on certain thoughts.

"_Get the hell out of here.. Then get back to her."_

Her. His only reason in life. The very reason that he still has a fighting through these scumbags chasing him right now as he would prefer to lounge around in his low paying apartment that he shared with her, playing his game boy. Watching her sleep.

"_Shit.."_

He mutters slowly as a black car suddenly caught him off guard as the red head made a sudden U turn to escape the new predator that has join the hunt amongst the other cars. He could hear the vulgar screeches as the other cars made U turns. Then he had a thought. Memories more like. He thought it was rather strange and uncanny to think such thoughts on a job like this. Maybe it was the nervous feeling he felt that the job might not end well, and he would not keep his promise to Mello.

"_Uh?.."_

He saw straight ahead down upon the road. They stood, waiting for him. A line of black cars, men all standing out side them. Then the memories began to spread wings and fly by this point.

"_What's your name?"_

_The girl suddenly turn her head to see a red haired, green eye boy that stood beside her as she sat alone upon the grassy lawn of an orphanage.. His eyes where soft and his hair seem softer, as if she strangely wanted to touch it. The red headed boy blink as she then notice she was staring at him too much, she quickly turn her head to her left as she mutter a word._

"_Lana?.. Hmm."_

_The light brown hair girl frowns at him, as if she expected for him to say something strange about her name. She used to such remarks anyways. She was forced to come to this place. There where other kids too. Every kid in here had something in common, they all don't have parents. They are all alone. They have no one. She dislike the likeness amongst them._

"_P-pretty name...um. Am Mail. NOT a pretty name, haha but call me Matt please."_

_The boy lifted his hand up as too strangely greet her. She blink as she took his hand and shook it. It felt soft. She liked it. Matt blink as he tilts his head slightly, looking at her. She then took away her hand slowly as she realises she was blushing. She never really was the blushing type, but now it seems to be. He laugh a little as he then sat down beside her as he then took out his game boy within his baggy stripy jumper pocket. Lana heard the beeping as she turns her head slightly to look at him. Then, she saw how he offered her his game boy. She smiled as she took it from him._

_Much later it was getting dark as Matt and Lana walk within the old building. Not really the talky type her self as Matt would often do most of the talking. She smiles faintly hearing him rant about his friend Mello and all the games he played. Then a sudden shout came from the left of them both._

"_Hey Matt! Get over here now and leave your girlfriend behind.."_

_Matt came to a halt as he quickly look left to see his friend Mello standing grinning at him. Lana stared as she stood behind Mat. She could tell he was making some form of death threats to him as she heard the red head whispering rather harshly as Mello only stood laughing. Mello then had an rather pissed off look upon his face as the blond then threaten to punch the hell out of Matt if he threaten to speak like that way to him again._

_Matt shunted up._

_Then Mello started to talk. _

"_One of the adult asses came and took that ball you lend me Matt..."_

_Mello then look to his left as so did Lana and Matt. Upon the old building where all the children lived Lana could made out that one of the windows where broken. Matt then slowly turn to look at Mello as he seem rather more so concern the fact the ball was taken away but not the fact he broke a window._

"_So..can you help me go get it? I know they are keeping it in that old storeroom where they put all the banned stuff in there. Haha they should put Near in there..Haha!"_

_Lana then gave Matt a confused look. He then smiled lightly as he whisper to her._

"_Its a long story."_

_Later on they all went to the storeroom. Lana came. Even though Mello thought she might get them both into trouble, yet Matt made sure she could go. It involved in buying Mello a chocolate bar or two._

"_We're here." _

_Mello beam loudly as Matt then frowns as he looks at the door. He then tilts his head slightly as he turn to look at Mello. _

"_Should we use the same warning like last time?" _

_Mello replied. "Sure, sure. Whatever. Just as long i get that god damn bloody football.."_

_Lana turn to look at Matt with a worried yet confused looking face. Matt quickly glanced at her as he then smiles as he looks up and down the corridor, just to check if there was anybody coming quite yet._

"_The warning is this. When I put my hands in the air. . That's a sign for you and Mello to get away, and fast."_

_Lana look worried. Matt then smiled._

"_I'll be fine."_

_Matt then slowly open the door as he look at Mello and Lana to hide behind in one of the open rooms along the corridor. Even though he knew he was acting like a door matt to Mello by this point, but strangely he kind off wanted to show of in front of Lana. He then made his way slowly within the door as it shuttled. Mello and Lana watch on in silence._

_Mello quickly glance at her wondering why the hell the girl was so god damn quiet for. It's not like he was THAT scary to be around with. He merely huffs slightly as he began to engorge her odd glance at him. The door slowly open as Matt came out holding the football. _

"_Thank fuck."_

_Mello cheered lowly as Lana blinks due to his choice in words. She then smiles to see Matt once again, he then looks at her as she then quickly looks upon the floor in a shy like manner. He was about to walk over towards then until he stop._

"_Hmm?"_

_Mello look at his friend weirdly as he and Lana both stood still peeking out of the room which they both stood. Matt then drop the football, and held his hands up within the air._

"_Oh shit..Lana. Lets go. Now."_

_Lana looks at the blonde, then quickly back to Matt. She now saw one of the minders of the orphanage was talking to Matt in a harsh like manner. The minder then grab Matt by the shoulders as he pulled him off down the other corridor which link to the one where Mello and Lana stood. Matt remembers hearing a soft crying noise within the distance, but later in life when he began to have a relationship with her she told him she was crying that day as Mello had to drag her away. And he did not like one second of it either._

Matt's car made an other U turn as he skidded across the road. His car then rashly became into a halt as he could hear the other cars stopping behind him. They have got him, and they are not going to let him go. He sat looking out of his car window, arms crossed. Cig in his mouth, looking relaxed. Yet he felt something..something uneasy was going to happen.

"_Please to god Mello gave her the message to go back to England.."_

He glance out side the car as the groups of people that where all crowded behind the police. All them people..just here to see this guy get got. Hah, strange. Then something strange did catch his eye. A filmier beautiful woman stood amongst the crowd of by standers.

She was crying.

It was her.

He stared at her as she watch back. It was at least 12 seconds long before he got his head around on what he was going to do. He knew these men where going to kill him..yet if they found out she was with him and knew the where about of Mello they would kill her too.

"_No. Not you. I won't let you die."_

He got out as he slowly held his hands up.

"_Hey! Come on! Give me a break! Since when did the Japanese had such big guns?.."_

His eyes quickly look at her. Her hair was down, and she was wearing her favourite long dressy type top. She looked stunning. He strangely wanted to make love to her here and now, just wanted that last feel of her. To taste her before he goes away for good. Then, he got his mind in play as he gave a small playful grin towards her. Like the time when he got caught with the football.

"_You got me..am apart of this whole kidnapping incident.." _

He never believed in God. But he made a small pray like thought in his mind that she would got his last final message to her. To be safe, to run, to get out of here. He then looked at her as he wanted his final moments on earth to gaze upon her beauty. Then he spoke.

"_You won't sho-_

Bullets torn into him.

His body fallen.

A scream was heard.

Then there was silence.


End file.
